I just called to say 'i love you'
by Herm weasl
Summary: Ron recuerda aquel tiempo perdido con ella...quiere recuperarlo...¿lo consegirá?/(/Fanfic de un solo capitulo.Dejen reviews.((SONG FIC))


Disclaimer: TODO es de J.K Rowling y la Warner excepto la historia que es mía ¿vale? 

Esto es un song fic,lo siento no entiendo inglés y solo supe traducir el estribillo. Pero algo es algo…^-^

** I Just Called To Say "I LoveYou"**

Día de San Valentín. Nunca pensé que una fecha tan ridicula pudiera afectarme tanto. Desde la ventana de mi nueva casa puedo ver parejas felices paseando de la mano. Hace un buen día, un espléndido sol, los pajaritos cantan… como diría Lavander, es el día perfecto de San Valentín.

En estas fechas me pongo melancólico…no se a qué se debe. Recuerdo aquel año, en segundo de Hogwarts, cuando el estupido-creido ese de Lockhart nos hizo celebrar el dia de los enamorados. 

Yo de aquella tenia celos de el, porque Hermione lo adoraba. O la misma fecha cuatro cuatro años después, cuando todos los de sexto curso (y de otros cursos también) se habían dado cuenta de lo perfecta de Hermione. Es absurdo, yo lo noté antes!!Solo que…nunca se lo dije…

_ No New Year´s Day to Celebrate_

_ No chocolate-covered candy hearts to give away_

_ No firts of spring,no song to sing_

_ In fact,here´s just another ordinary day_

En realidad, no sé ni porque nunca se lo comenté. Quizás tenía miedo al rechazo. No por vergüenza, si no porque quizás jamás me volvería a hablar, y yo no tendría el valor suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos.

Voy a tomarme un café. Llevo toda la tarde observando parejas por la ventana y ya son las siete de la tarde. Tenia razón ella cuando nos decía que el tiempo pasa volando cuando uno piensa.

Hace mucho que no hablamos… ¿Cuánto? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? Soy un estúpido. Ella enviándome cartas por vía-lechuza y yo no se las contesto. No sé porqué la evito. Desde que empezó a salir con Krum que no quiero saber nada de ella.

Pero… ¿Realmente no quiero saber nada de ella?

_ No April Rain, no flowers bloom_

_ No wedding Saturday whitin the month of June_

Es ridiculo...claro que quiero saber de ella!!! Tengo unas ganas terribles de volverla a ver. De que me sonrría, de que me hable, de que me mire con sus bellos ojos-avellana…hecho de menos TODO de ella. Hasta aquellos abrazos que hacían que me pusiera nervioso. 

Hecho de menos aquellas veces en que Harry me "empujaba" para que fuera a declararme, pero sobretodo hecho de menos cuando discutiamos. Era la única forma de no ponerme nervioso delante de ella.

Pero todo eso le pertenece ahora a Krum. Sus sonrisas, sus riñas, abrazos y todos esos besos que nunca fueron míos.

¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? Tengo que llamarla...Necesito escuchar su voz una vez 

más. Hablar con ella, reírnos juntos…como en los viejos tiempos.

_ But what it is,is something trae_

_ Made up of these three words that I must say you_

Valla, el "dia perfecto" se ha arruinado. A empezado a llover y el cielo comienza a ponerse gris. Solo son las nueve de la noche. La gente ya se ha ido a sus casas. Y yo aún sigo confuso… ¿Debería llamarla? Pero… ¿Qué le digo?

Si, voy a hacerlo.Voy a llamarla y decirle lo que siento. Soy consciente de que puedo cometer el peor error de mi vida, que nuestra amistad se marchite. Pero necesito sacarme lo que llevo dentro y creo que nuestra amistad ya está bastante distanciada. La llamaré.

¡¡Mierda!! La tormenta me ha dejado sin teléfono. Llevo dos años viviendo en Londres-muggle y no me va nada mal. No me fui por capricho mío, ella vive a tres manzanas de aquí. No quería estar muy cerca de ella para que no sospechara nada, de todas formas, no la veo nunca…

Tengo que salir. Voy a llamarla aunque sea desde una cabina. Se que en persona no podré decírselo nunca.

Salgo a la calle, parece como si la lluvia lo hubiera notado, porque ahora llueve más fuerte. Meto las monedas en la abertura de la cabina y espero. Empiezan los tonos y las manos me tiemblan. 

Un tono…

Dos….

Quizás no esté en casa

Tres….

Se habrá ido con Krum, a celebrar el día a un restaurante caro…

Cuatro…

Esto fue una idiotez, voy a colgar

Cinco….

-¿¿Hola??

Lo ha cojido!!!

-¿Hay alguien ahí?¿hola?¿hola?

-Her…Hermione?

-¿¿Ron??...¿¿Eres tú??

-S-si…

-Cuanto tiempo!!!Hacia mucho que no hablábamos!!! ¿Qué ha pasado?

_ I just called to say I love you_

_ I just called to say much I care_

_ ~~ Solo llamaba para decirte "Te quiero"_

_ Solo llamaba para decirte lo mucho que me preocupo por ti. ~~_

-Nada..solo llamaba para saber como estabas, espero no haber interrumpido nada con Krum…

-¿Krum? Ah, claro...-su voz parecía triste

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No…Bueno, ya no estamos juntos

Oh,oh…Seguro que ahora me hablará de lo mal que se siente y lo mucho que hecha de menos al búlgaro. Nunca debí haber llamado. 

-Oh…lo siento… 

-No lo sientas Ron, es mejor así. Era un idota.

¿Qué?¿Hermione Granger diciendo que Krum era un idiota? O el clima me había vuelto medio loco o ese imbecil la había hecho algo…Me decidí por lo segundo, era lo más evidente.

-¿¿Te ha hecho algo ese subnormal??

-No, no! Tranquilo Ron…solo…bueno, no nos compenetrábamos. En realidad yo…yo nunca lo quise como algo más que un amigo. Yo estaba enamorada de otro chico y ni siquiera sé porqué estuve saliendo con el...

Valla…ahora no es solo "Viki" si no que también hay otro alguien…

-¿Ron?¿Sigues ahí?

-Si,si…

-Se oye raro…¿estas en la calle?

-Eh…sí

-¿Y que haces ahí fuera Ron???Hace un frío tremendo,¿Por qué no me llamaste desde tu casa?

Sonreí. Ahí estaba la Hermione de siempre. La gruñona. La que se metía en mis asuntos, con la que peleaba en el colegio…La chica que siempre amé.

-La tormenta a irrumpido en la línea y no pude llamarte, así que tuve que bajar a la cabina.

-… ¿Has bajado con esta tormenta solo para llamarme a mi?

-Eh... bueno, sí…

Era el momento. Tenía que decírselo. Era ahora o nunca.

_ I Jus called to say "I Love you"_

_ And I mean it from the botton of my heart_

_ ~~ Solo llamaba para decirte "Te quiero"_

_ Y te lo digo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón… ~~_

-Y…Bueno… ¿Qué...qué querías decirme?- se le notaba tensa. Como…¿Nerviosa?

-Bueno,Hermione…Yo…enrealidad...solo te llamaba para…para…-No puedo decirselo…¿pero que demonios haces? Has venido para algo! Tienes que hacerlo. VAS a hacerlo.- Hermione yo…te quiero…

Hubo un silencio largo y doloroso. Parecía infinito. Solo estaba pensando en que jamás debí haberla llamado. O por lo menos haberle dicho eso. Pero había ido hasta ahí para algo y tenía que terminar. Aunque me pasara allí la noche, pero iba a terminar con esto. Esperaría a fuera lo que fuere lo que ella me contestara. Solo esperaba un "sí" o un "no" que me hiciera volver a casa, a echarme en la cama y no volver a sonreír en mucho tiempo. O quizás no…Ella volvió a hablar, pero dijo algo que yo no me esperaba:

-No te muevas!-y colgó.

Era muy extraño. ¿Porqué había dicho eso? Colgé el auricular y me apoyé en el teléfono. Me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar. Tantos remordimientos que antes eran por el "que hubiera pasado si…" ahora eran sustituidos por "¿Para que narices lo hiciste, Ron?" Me quedé ahí un rato. Esperando a que el dolor desapareciera de mi cabeza en vano. 

Sentí algo en la espalda. Debía estar muy cansado, pues anoche estube trabajando hasta tarde en una misión especial. Trabajo de Auror y mi trabajo es muy pesado. Pero mi espalda no sentía dolor alguno. Solo sentía "algo". Creo que ese algo estaba empezando a gustarme. Hacía que un calor muy grato se moviera por todo mi cuerpo de punta a punta. Era…Reconfortante.

_ I just called to say "i love you"_

_ I just called to say how munch i care_

_ I just called to say "i love you"_

_ And I mean it from the bottoom of my heart._

_ ~~ Solo llamaba para decirte "te quiero"_

_ Solo llamaba para decirte lo mucho que me preocupo por ti_

_ Solo llamaba para decirte "te quiero"_

_ Y te lo digo desde el fondo de mi corazón… ~~_

Me quedé quieto un momento, disfrutando de esa extraña sensación. Me erguí y el extraño peso desapareció. Sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban la cintura y como alguien se apoyaba conta mí. Era el mismo peso. Ese alguien estubo ahí todo el rato. Me giré preguntándome quien sería y me quedé impresionado.

Era ella…

Dejó de apretar los brazos pero aún los tenía rodeándome. Creo que notó mi desconcierto, porque sonrió. 

Esa sonrisa que me mataba…

-Yo también te quiero. Perdóname por haber sido tan estúpida.

Y casi sin saber lo que hacía le sonreí y la besé. Fue un beso largo pero dulce. Novato pero con mucho amor.

Nos separamos. Estuvimos quietos, sin hacer ni decir nada porque con las miradas nos entendíamos. El frió que hacía unos minutos tenía, había desaparecido desde que había notado su presencia. No oía la lluvia. No veía los coches que pasaban por ahí. Era como un mundo nuevo en el que los únicos habitantes éramos nosotros dos. Hasta que, de nuevo, ella habló:

-Feliz día de los enamorados, Ron

La volví a sonreír.

-Feliz día de los enamorados, 'Mione

Nos reímos y nos volvimos a besar. Esta vez con más pasión. Recorriendo cada milímetro de su boca con mi lengua.

Después de varios minutos nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos, y, hablando en esa lengua muda que solo ambos entendíamos, supimos que ese era el comienzo de una larga historia de amor.

----------------------------------Fín--------------------------------------

JO-DER

Que cutrada mas grande!!Acabo de quedar flipando.Yo no queria escribir nada,no se porqué lo he hecho xD

Bueno,este esta dedicado a unas personillas especiales;

Rinoa, Pirra, y Hermi

Nota para Hermi: (he aguantado todo el fic en hablar bien y poner acentos y esas cosas,me merezo un "felicidades" por lo menos,no??XD

Por que las tres son geniales escritoras y unas chicas muy majas

a Ziu,

porque eres una chica majisima y quiero que sepas que me caes genial.

Y como no, a mi querido Draco y bueno,este tambien a Ron que en mis fics es genial xD (por lo menos para mi si)

Espero recibir muchos reviews xD

Y si no los recibo,no importa,a mi tambien me parece una cusileria.

Antes de nada quiero dejar bien claro que a mi no me va eso de san-valentin que luego pasa lo que pasa….

Yo paso de esas fiestas creadas por los grandes almacenes solo para SU veneficio.

Porque el amor se debe demostrar todos los dias del año y no uno en especial.

La cancion esta muy mal traducida porque,recordemos,soi MAEDA no entiendo "ni gota ni gota" de ingles xD 

El titulo es "i just called to say i love you" y es del grandisimo Stevie Wonder.

Esto creo que se me ocurrió porque estabamos en clase de inglés y tal y la profe nos da una ficha con la vida de este cantante y la cación y nos dice que la cantemos.Esta pava esta ida de la oya…bueno,que me voi del tema

Gracias A TI por leer mi fic.

Porfa,dejame un review ^^ pero si es insultante no lo hagas,porque lo unico que vas a hacer esque te ponga a parir.A mi los reviews de "tu fic es una mierda eres pesima escribiendo" no me van.Primero porque yo aquí escribo gratis y no gano nada,por tanto ESCRIBO LO QUE ME SALE DEL CULO. xD

Aunque si me decis "no me gusta" pues ya esta.A mi eso no me importa.Lo q me importa eske me insulten…bueno na mas

Muchos besos;

Maeda Malfoy (Hermi Weasley14)

Hostias! Me acabo de quedar panoli!! Este fic tiene 8 paginas???? JO-DER (soi la hostia,lo sé )XD

Na fuera coñas

Para dejar un review haz clik aki 

|

|

|


End file.
